


Never Stop Loving Me

by SpaceBoyFromHell



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBoyFromHell/pseuds/SpaceBoyFromHell
Summary: It all started with Misaki jokingly flirting with Aoi...and ended with feelings that neither of them knew they had.
Relationships: Goto Misaki/Wakakusa Aoi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Never Stop Loving Me

"M-Misaki!! Put a shirt on!" Aoi shouted. Misaki, who hadn't noticed Aoi until then, turned to face him, smirking. "Why should I?" He asked. Aoi looked away, his face beginning to turn a light shade of pink. "B-because...ah, you idiot!! Most people don't just walk around shirtless!" Aoi yelled, burying his face in his hands to hide that his face was getting pinker every moment. "Well, I'm not most people. Besides, this is more comfortable." Misaki replied, still smirking. 

Aoi peeked through his hands, only to see Misaki's face inches away from his own. Aoi leapt back, yelling at Misaki to stop getting so close. The yelling didn't bother Misaki, in fact, it seemed to encourage him. "Damn, I look really hot without a shirt on, huh?" Misaki laughed, flexing his muscles. Aoi just stood there, getting more and more flustered, as Misaki made a complete fool of himself for a few minutes. Once he was finally done, he looked Aoi in the eyes and asked, 

"My abs are really nice, huh? Would you like to touch them?"

Upon hearing this, Aoi's face went bright red and he fell backwards. "Aoi!!" Misaki shouted, grabbing him before he could hit the floor. "Be careful!" He pleaded. Aoi was about to say something, before he processed what was happening. Misaki was holding him. Misaki wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was holding Aoi...who's hand was on his abs. Once he realized this, Aoi really did faint. 

Aoi woke up, laying on the couch. "Heh. You really can't handle me when I'm not wearing a shirt, huh?" Misaki joked once he noticed that Aoi was awake. Aoi sat there silently for a minute before he said "I...touched...your...abs..." Misaki smirked at him. "Yep, you sure did." He replied. Aoi sat up and glanced around, his face red as he asked "Can I touch them again?"

"Of course!!" Misaki laughed. Aoi timidly reached out his hand, pressing it against Misaki's abs while he covered his face with the other in a futile attempt to hide the fact that he was blushing furiously. "Aoi, you don't have to hide your face. I know you're blushing, doing that just makes it even more obvious." Misaki pointed out. Aoi pulled his hand back and crossed his arms, trying to look annoyed. "W-well if you're just gonna say something like that-" Aoi began to say before Misaki cut him off. 

"You look like you want to say something." Misaki said, smirking at Aoi, who was so red at this point it was a miracle that he hadn't fainted. Aoi's fake annoyed look vanished instantly, replaced by a nervous expression. "W-well..." Aoi said, trying to avoid looking at Misaki. "It's just...my heart is pounding...I..." Misaki moved closer to Aoi, putting an arm around him. 

"Blushing, heart's pounding...you know what that usually means, right?" Misaki asked. A look of realization passed over Aoi's face. "Ah. I have a crush on you. W-well...this is embarrassing..." Aoi looked away, muttering "But you probably don't feel the same way." Misaki looked at him, genuinely confused. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." He replied. Aoi glanced at him. "What do you mea-"

His words were interrupted by Misaki kissing him on the lips. Aoi sat there in shock for a minute, before melting into the kiss. After a while, Misaki broke the kiss, grinning. "Guess the feeling is mutual, huh?" He said. Aoi smiled shyly. "Yeah...I guess so." The two sat in silence before Misaki asked, "So, um...Aoi, will you be my boyfriend?" Aoi grinned. "Of course!! I'd love to!!!" He shouted. "I love you, Aoi." Misaki sighed.

"I love you more." Aoi protested jokingly. "Nah, I love you more." Misaki argued. Aoi sat there thinking for a minute, before responding, "How do you prove that you love me more?" He asked. "Hmm...I dunno. But I still love you more, cutie." Misaki replied. Aoi put his hands on his hips. "Prove it!!" He protested. Misaki grabbed Aoi's face and kissed him on the lips. 

"Was that enough proof?" Misaki asked. "I don't know, was it?" Aoi replied, putting his arms around Misaki. "That's for you to decide. What, do you want another kiss?" Misaki said, smirking. "Maybe..." Aoi said, attempting to tease him. "Well, I won't know whether to kiss you or not if you respond like that." Misaki pouted. Aoi frowned impatiently and looked into Misaki's eyes. "Misaki, please kiss me!!" He said. "Of course." Misaki replied, kissing Aoi again. 

"Mmm...I could do this forever." Aoi said, still holding onto Misaki. "Then I'll kiss you as many times as you'd like." Misaki replied. Aoi leaned on Misaki, holding him tightly. "Please, never stop..." He muttered. Aoi sat up, and kissed Misaki, smiling. 

"Please, Misaki...never stop loving me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, another fic written unreasonably early in the morning!! YamaMisa is my OTP, but tbh I think that MisAoi is also really cute, so I decided to write this story about it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
